Conventional medical laboratory systems contain many segments for processing patient samples, some of which are automated and some of which require manual operation. Laboratory systems today have become more efficient due to those segments which have become automated. However, there are still several components of medical laboratory systems that can be automated in order to reduce the time it takes for an analysis of a sample, reduce the need for manual operation of the system, and reduce the space required by machinery.
Generally, the laboratory process can be organized into four phases: association, pre-analytical, analytical, and post-analytical. These four phases typically occur within any laboratory process. However, some conventional labs may have a process that uses standalone units throughout the lab while others may connect some of the units with a conveyance system to move the sample from unit to unit. These two styles have some common and some different processing needs. Additionally, some conventional labs may consistently process the same types of sample tubes (e.g., as in those from a kit) while others may have a wide range of tube types that they must accommodate. Furthermore, many labs may have a preference for a particular manufacturer of an analyzer while others may use all of the analyzers from one manufacturer.
Thus, there is a need for a more efficient system and method for processing patient samples that can accommodate both a process using standalone units and units connected with a conveyance system, a variety of sample container types, and analyzers from any manufacturer.
Sample volume and sample level detection devices are known. Conventional sample volume or sample level detection devices are able to detect the total level of a liquid in a sample container either by (i) an image analysis approach of 2-dimensional images acquired by a camera system, or (ii) an absorption/transmission measurement of different wavelengths in a focused light beam. However, these devices are typically stand-alone devices that are manually operated by the laboratory system.
Robotic arms are also known. Conventional robotic arm technology for transporting objects from one position to another may utilize an XYZ-robot employing a gripper unit to grip and transport sample containers or centrifuge buckets. However, the current robotic arm technology is generally limited to gripping either the sample containers or centrifuge bucket, but not both. Additionally, the current technology cannot perform any additional functions besides the gripping function.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.